The Sound of a Bell
by Akaneko SeiYu
Summary: Kamu dan dia adalah satu kesatuan. Kekuatan yang terpecah ini harus kembali menjadi satu. Dua dunia, dua bangsa, dua sosok berbeda namun satu.


**CRING…**

Suara lonceng yang menggema dalam kegelapan. Dia berdiri di sana. Sosok itu berdiri tepat di hadapanmu.

Rambutnya berwarna oranye kemerahan. Iris merah menyala menyorot tajam. Tiga garis tipis menghiasi masing-masing pipinya. _Yutaka_ putih membalut tubuhnya. Kuku-kuku panjang nan tajam memenuhi jari-jari rampingnya. Namun yang berbeda dari dirinya adalah sepasang telinga berbulu yang berada di atas kepalanya serta tujuh ekor rubah yang bergerak-gerak gemulai di belakang tubuhnya dengan warna coklat keemasan yang indah.

Bagaikan cermin yang memantulkan bayangannya, kamu dan juga sosok itu mengangkat sebelah tangan kalian dan menempelkannya perlahan bagaikan bayangan yang terpantul di cermin.

**CRING…**

"Naruto," sosok itu memanggil namamu.

"Kyuubi," balasmu.

Kalian saling menautkan jari-jari dengan erat. Ajaib, seolah saling mengisi kekosongan masing-masing, kalian merasakan betapa sempurnanya ketika tangan-tangan itu saling menggenggam dengan lembut.

"Naru, sudah hampir waktunya. Kau… dan aku…"

Senyuman merekah di bibirmu.

"Aku tahu, Kyuu."

Iris birumu yang sangat kontras dengan warna kulit kecoklatan serta rambut pirangmu hanya memandang teduh pada sosok itu. Senyuman masih menghiasi wajahmu sehingga semakin memperjelas tiga garis halus yang ada di setiap sisi pipimu. Sama seperti dia.

"Aku akan kembali."

"Kutunggu," sahutnya.

**CRING…**

**The Sound of a Bell**

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Story by : Akaneko SeiYu

Kamu berjalan di antara jalan setapak dengan pohon-pohon rindang yang menghiasi di pinggirnya. Menghirup udara pegunungan yang menyegarkan. Udara di musim panas tidak menyurutkan langkahmu untuk terus berjalan menuju tempat yang kamu tuju. Walaupun ransel besar dan berat sedikit membebani punggungmu, itu bukanlah halangan.

Gunung Hokage, adalah sebuah pegunungan yang terdapat di desa Konoha. Desa terpencil yang asri jauh dari hiruk-pikuk kota. Kamu datang ke sana bukan sekedar untuk mengisi masa liburan musim panasmu.

Kamu, Namikaze Naruto, seorang pemuda berusia dua puluh tahun. Seorang mahasiswa dari Tokyo University fakultas kesenian tingkat enam yang terlihat biasa saja. Walaupun ayahmu telah tiada, kamu tetap bertahan di kehidupan yang keras ini. Senyum cerah dan sifat ceria tak pernah hilang dari dirimu. Hal itulah yang membuatmu begitu disukai oleh banyak orang.

Tapi, dimulai musim panas ini, kamu dengan terpaksa harus meninggalkan teman-teman berhargamu. Ya, kamu terpaksa melakukannya. Bukan. Semua ini bukan karena gadis berambut yang senada dan bernama sama dengan bunga Sakura di musim semi itu menolak cintamu. Walau pedih, setidaknya gadis itu bisa berbahagia dengan pemuda berambut eboni yang disukainya.

Ini juga tidak ada hubungannya dengan rivalmu sekaligus sahabat baikmu yang mulai menjauh dari kehidupanmu karena kesibukannya sebagai calon pewaris ke dua dari keluarganya. Sifatnya memang sombong dan menyebalkan, tapi dia adalah sahabat yang benar-benar mengerti dirimu dengan baik walaupun cara bersahabat kalian berbeda dengan kebanyakan orang. Kamu mengerti bahwa sahabatmu itu memang sangat dibutuhkan oleh keluarganya.

Kamu, tidak pernah bermasalah dengan siapa pun yang mengenalmu.

Ya, kamu pergi karena ini adalah takdirmu. Jalanmu yang harus kamu tempuh tanpa melibatkan siapa pun yang memang tidak ada hubungannya. Setidaknya kamu tahu telah meninggalkan sesuatu bagi mereka yang kamu sayangi, walaupun itu hanya berupa kenangan.

Kamu menyapa ramah setiap orang-orang yang kamu temui di dalam desa. Tempat itu tidak berubah. Masih tetap indah seperti biasanya.

Teringat akan kenangan yang berputar di dalam kepalamu, ketika pertama dan terakhir kalinya kamu ke sini. Kala itu adalah musim panas yang menyenangkan di usiamu yang menginjak umur sepuluh tahun. Bersama dengan ayahmu satu-satunya, kalian berlibur di sana. Desa tempat ayahmu dilahirkan. Dan terkuaknya rahasiamu yang selama ini dirahasiakan oleh ayahmu.

Senja itu ayahmu mengajakmu untuk pergi ke suatu tempat. Kalian berjalan menuju ke dalam pegunungan seraya berpegangan tangan. Kamu yang tidak mengerti apa-apa hanya bisa diam. Melewati gerbang kayu dan meniti anak tangga di depannya. Pohon-pohon rimbun berjejer dengan rapi di jalan itu. Hingga akhirnya kalian sampai di tempat tujuan. Sungai kecil dengan aliran air yang tenang membentang di hadapanmu. Memotong jalan yang ada di sisimu dan jalan di seberangnya.

Tangan kekar ayahmu menepuk kepala pirangmu sambil tersenyum lembut.

"Naruto, kau akan bertemu dengan ibumu."

"Eh?" pekikmu kaget.

Tentu saja hal ini membuatmu kaget. Kamu yang selama ini tidak pernah mengetahui tentang ibumu, kini dengan tiba-tiba akan bertemu dengan wanita yang telah melahirkanmu. Kamu merasa bingung dengan sikap ayahmu yang tiba-tiba. Pasalnya selama ini ayahmu selalu menghindar jika kamu menanyakan perihal akan ibumu. Lalu kenapa sekarang?

Angin berhembus cukup kencang dari arah berlawanan. Seharusnya tak ada angin yang berhembus dengan begitu kencang di tempat yang dipenuhi oleh pepohonan seperti ini. Hingga suara lonceng terdengar dari seberang sana.

**CRING…**

Samar-samar kamu bisa melihat. Dari seberang jalan yang dipisahkan oleh sungai kecil ini, ada sesosok yang mulai berjalan mendekat ke arah kalian. Iris birumu yang seindah langit pun membelalak lebar ketika dengan jelas melihat sosok itu.

Rambut merah panjang menjuntai lembut di belakang punggungya. Iris mata _emerald_ memandang dengan sorot lembut. Kimono merah dengan gambar jilatan api membalut tubuh ramping wanita itu. Namun yang membuatmu semakin terkejut adalah sepasang telinga dan juga sembilan ekor seperti rubah yang berada di atas kepala serta belakang tubuhnya meliuk-liuk dengan anggun.

Kamu terpesona olehnya. Betapa wanita itu begitu cantik.

Langkah kakinya yang tak terdengar berjalan di atas sungai yang mengalirkan air. Sungguh, hal itu membuatmu terkejut bukan main. Kamu yang masih anak-anak saat itu hanya terdiam.

"Minato," dia memanggil nama ayahmu.

"Kushina," begitu juga sebaliknya sehingga kamu mengetahui namanya.

Mereka saling berpelukan begitu erat. Melepaskan rindu yang selama ini dipendamnya. Kamu dapat melihat bulir-bulir air mata bening berjatuhan dari kedua mata pasangan yang tengah berpelukan itu. Entah kenapa hatimu merasa hangat ketika dua insan yang berbeda itu begitu menyatu dalam keserasian cinta. Dan senyuman manis menghiasi wajahmu.

Wanita cantik itu melepaskan pelukannya dari ayahmu dan menyapu sisa air mata yang membasahi pipi putihnya. Dia tersenyum. Senyuman hangat yang begitu indah bagimu. Tangan halusnya membelai pipi bergarismu begitu lembut. Seolah kamu adalah benda berharga yang rapuh jika tak menyentuhnya dengan hati-hati. Dia begitu menghargaimu. Dia mencintaimu. Tampak jelas dari bayanganmu yang terpantul di mata _emerald_ miliknya.

"Naruto," suaranya bergetar memanggil namamu. Perlahan setitik air mata mengalir dari bola mata indahnya. Memelukmu begitu erat. Hangat. Pelukan ini terasa begitu hangat hingga ke relung hatimu. Kehangatan yang berbeda dari pelukan ayahmu. Namun ada kesamaan, yaitu perasaan cinta yang diberikan padamu.

"Kaa-san," panggilmu dengan bibir yang bergetar. Tangan kecilmu membalas pelukan ibumu. Ya, dia adalah ibumu. Apapun wujud ibumu, dia tetaplah wanita yang telah melahirkanmu. Dan apapun alasan kalian tidak pernah bertemu, kamu tahu bahwa ibumu tetap mencintaimu.

Ibumu menyudahi momen nostalgia itu. Dan memperkenalkan seseorang yang berdiri di belakangnya. Bocah yang terlihat seperti seusiamu.

Kamu memandang bocah itu dalam diam. Kamu terkejut. Karena betapa miripnya kalian berdua. Walaupun rambutnya bukan pirang, melainkan oranye kemerahan. Walaupun matanya bukan biru seperti dirimu, tapi berwarna merah menyala. Dan, walaupun terdapat sepasang telinga dan juga tiga ekor rubah di belakang tubuhnya seperti milik ibumu.

Sama seperti dirimu, bocah yang mirip denganmu itu hanya bisa terdiam memandang dirimu. Kamu dan juga dia saling menyentuhkan kedua tangan kalian. Dan cahaya menyelimuti tubuh kalian dan secara bersamaan terdengar suara lonceng yang menggema di dalam kepala kalian.

**CRING…**

Membuka kelopak mata yang sempat terpejam, mempertemukan kedua pasang mata yang berbeda warna. Safir dan Rubi.

"Kyuubi," kamu merapalkan namanya.

Dan dia tersenyum.

"Naruto," panggilnya.

Kalian tersenyum begitu hangat. Merasakan bahwa kalian begitu saling melengkapi.

Pada akhirnya kamu tahu siapa mereka. Ibumu merupakan bangsa _Youkai_ yang tinggal di dalam gunung Hokage ini. Bangsa siluman rubah yang menjaga desa-desa yang melindungi gunung ini dari keserakahan manusia lainnya. Dan dia adalah Ratu dari bangsa _Youkai_. Jatuh cinta pada manusia dan melahirkan keturunan dari dua bangsa dan dua dunia yang berbeda.

Kamu menatap pada Kyuubi. Ya, dia adalah kembaranmu. Bagian dari dirimu yang terpisah. Entah bagaimana walaupun kembar, kalian memiliki wujud yang berbeda. Kamu sama seperti ayah kalian, tetap dengan wujud manusiamu. Dan dia seperti ibu kalian, mengambil wujud Youkai. Namun, kekuatan yang seharusnya hanya satu menjadi terpecah pada diri kalian masing-masing.

Seharusnya kalian adalah satu. Tapi tidak, kalian adalah satu kesatuan. Dan kalian diberi waktu hingga usiamu beranjak dewasa. Karena jika kalian tidak bersatu, maka kalian akan mati. Kekuatan itu tidak boleh dipisahkan. Kamu memahami itu dengan baik dan tidak keberatan dengan semua itu. Sebaliknya, kamu merasa senang jika bisa bersatu dengan bagian dari dirimu yang terpisah.

"Aku akan memperlihatkan dunia manusia padamu nanti, Kyuu," ucapmu dengan senyuman menawan.

"Aku juga. Akan tiba saatnya dunia _Youkai_ menjadi kehidupanmu, Naruto."

Janji kalian. Janji bersama. Janji dua bangsa dan dua dunia yang akan kalian jalani bersama jika saat itu telah tiba. Karena kalian adalah satu. Menyatukan dua dunia yang hanya bisa dilakukan oleh kalian. Itulah takdir kalian bersama.

Senyuman tipis berkembang di bibirmu ketika mengingat memori itu.

Kalian akan bersatu, dan itu adalah suratan takdir. Tapi kamu tidak menyesal. Ini bukanlah pilihan akan paksaan yang didasari dari hatimu. Semua ini keinginanmu, keinginannya. Karena bersama akan jauh lebih menyenangkan dibandingkan sendiri.

Sepuluh tahun telah berlalu. Tiba saatnya kamu dan dia meniti suratan takdir bersama.

Melewati gerbang yang dulu pernah kamu lewati ketika ayahmu masih berada di sisimu. Walaupun seorang diri, kamu tetap tegar. Karena kamu tahu, masih ada yang membutuhkanmu.

**CRING…**

Ya, dan dia di sana. Berdiri di seberang sungai kecil yang memisahkan tempat kalian saat ini. Belahan dirimu telah menunggumu. Menunggu untuk melihat dunia yang kamu tinggali selama ini. Kamu juga ingin melihat bagaimana dunia yang selama ini ditinggali oleh dirimu yang lain. Dengan bersatunya kalian, kalian bisa menjelajahi kemana pun kalian suka. Bangsa yang berada di dunia yang berbeda tidak bisa melewati garis yang telah ditentukan dalam waktu yang lama.

Kalian melangkah mendekati sungai yang mengalir. Berjalan di atas beningnya air dan saling mendekat. Saling berhadapan. Senyuman menawan saling tersungging di bibir kalian.

"Naruto."

"Kyuubi."

Memanggil satu sama lain. Nama yang berbeda, tubuh yang berbeda. Tapi kalian adalah satu. Kalian adalah benih cinta dari dua bangsa dan dua dunia.

Menautkan jari-jari tangan kalian. Perlahan angin berhembus dan semakin kencang. Cahaya menyelimuti kalian bersamaan dengan air sungai yang semakin bergolak dengan liar. Menembus langit yang terlihat gelap.

**CRING…**

Angin mulai menghilang perlahan dan juga cahaya yang redup.

Dua tubuh, dua jiwa yang kini menjadi satu berdiri di atas sungai itu. Takdir yang telah terpenuhi. Kalian adalah satu. Kekuatan yang terpecah telah kembali. Menyatukan apa yang selama ini terhalang oleh kedua dunia.

Rambut pirang itu melambai sesekali ketika angin berhembus. Perlahan kelopak mata terbuka. Memperlihatkan iris merah menyala.

Kamu adalah dia. Dia pun adalah kamu. Namun kamu bukan lagi kalian. Kamu tetaplah kamu. Naruto atau Kyuubi, itulah namamu.

**CRING…**

Suara lonceng tetap menggema sebagai tanda bahwa kamu adalah simbol dari kedua bangsa.

"Kini, aku bisa pergi kemana pun aku suka. Tak ada lagi yang membatasi keinginanku untuk menjelajahi dunia mana pun. Akan kucari sendiri keindahan yang ada di seluruh dunia."

Senyuman khas mengakhiri takdir yang telah berjalan. Dan tirai baru kehidupan baru saja akan dimulai.

**CRING…**

**~OWARI~**

Maaf kalo ceritanya gaje… Tadinya nih fict mau diikutin lomba buat event GJUI bulan juni ini… tp ga jadi gara2 ga sempet ngirimin… ==;

Ya sutralah… kalo ada yg berdomisili di Jakarta/Depok, dan mau dateng ke event Gelar Jepang Universitas Indonesia, boleh deh kita ketemuan… ^^b

Neko pake kostum Naruko, ok? Dan silahkan buka blog Neko. ada foto2 yaoi SasuNaru-nya lho dr grup cosplay Neko... ^^

Thanks for reading…

With Evil smile,

**AssX a.k.a Akaneko as the Demon Queen**


End file.
